Et Une Bouteille De Rhum!
by zairoon
Summary: Lachés sur une ile déserte pour une raison sans importance, Will et Jack se retrouvent seuls... Mais que vatil donc se passer? XD  En STAND-BY par manque de temps, mais je la continuerai un jour, promis!


**Auteur:** Zai!

**Sujet:** Pirates des Caraïbes !

**Genre:** Totalement confus et débile !

**Disclaimer** : Bien alors les personnages sont à Disney et c'est pas juste ! Je les veux pour moi, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe ils refusent mes propositions d'offres !u.u

**Pairing:** Huhu Will/Jack ou Jack/Will comme voul voul lol

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Moi ça baigne à mort XD Bon j'ai regardé Pirates des Caraïbes pendant une semaine au moins quatre ou cinq fois, ce qui fait que de nombreuses idées saugrenues me sont passées par la tête. Je sais que le coup de l'île déserte et déjà vu et revu mais j'en ai rien à cirer ! Voilà ma version ! Bien sur ce n'est que le début… du moins si ça vous plaît je ferai la suite, sinon je laisserai comme ça, puisque la fin de ce court chapitre pourrait être la fin d'une fic ! En tout cas j'espère que vous allez appréciait lol… C'est encore confus et mon style est pourrave ce coup-ci mais ça fait rien lol ENJOY AND COMMENT' PLEASE XD

**Spéciale dédicace : **Ben c'est pour Asphodhell lol Désolée j'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à ta reply-mail lol mais je le ferai ! En tout cas, voilà c'est pour toi cette fic mdr Bisou banane XD

* * *

**Et Une Bouteille De Rhum !**

Quatre jours. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours qu'ils étaient là, allongés sur le sable fin de cette île paumée au beau milieu de la Mer des Caraïbes. Quatre longs jours pour eux deux, désespérés de se sortir du pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient jetés.

-Quatre jours… murmura l'un d'eux.

L'autre le fixa d'un air absent, blasé de tout, avant de reporter son regard sur l'horizon, observant minutieusement le coucher du soleil.

-Rien que ça, mon gars. Dit-il d'une voix morne.

Il se releva lentement, époussetant calmement ce qui lui servait d'habits, jetant un regard en coin au corps toujours couché par terre. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il repensait à ce qui les avait amenés, l'autre et lui, à finir sur cette île déserte.

-Elle nous aura tous les deux menés en bateau… fit-il dans un soupir, avant de retomber lourdement sur le sable, sombrant dans un profond sommeil que l'autre ne chercha même pas à briser.

La nuit était finalement tombée, et c'est sous le crépitement du feu que William Turner observa l'autre imbécile endormi. Malgré ce qu'il clamait haut et fort, il ne détestait pas un seul instant l'homme à ses côtés. Bien au contraire. Au fil du temps, et depuis les épreuves qu'ils avaient du franchir, Will avait appris à cerner plus ou moins le personnage qui lui servait de compagnon.

Il grimaça en entendant ce dernier marmonner un « Ouais ouais ma belle, laisse ma main sous la dentelle… » et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme alors que le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé quatre jours de cela lui revenait en mémoire.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela aurait pu arriver. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour, que celle qu'il chérissait le plus, celle qui avait pour la première fois capturé son cœur, serait aussi celle qui le lui arracherait… Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ? Comment n'avait-il pas su voir plus tôt les regards que sa dulcinée lançait à cet autre imbécile ? Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse du célèbre et stupide Capitaine Jack Sparrow ?

-Peau douce… grogna le Jack endormi, un sourire aux lèvres.

Will lui lança un regard noir, avant de repartir dans ses souvenirs. Oui, il s'était finalement rendu compte de ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux et les avait mis ensemble. Il s'était senti certes affligé, mais également apaisé. Et puis tout avait tourné au drame. Jack littéralement épris d'Elizabeth, n'avait rien vu venir non plus. Tout avait été très rapide. L'équipage s'était retourné contre son propre capitaine, et contre Will aussi, car il semblait trop bien s'entendre avec Jack. Ils les avaient enchaînés, sous le regard moqueur d'Elizabeth, et balancé par-dessus bord en leur disant combien ils étaient stupides de s'être laissés si facilement bernés.

Le jeune homme ne se rappelait que trop bien le regard que lui avait lancé celle qui aurait du devenir sa femme. Tant de haine dans ses yeux. Une haine tournée contre lui, et Jack aussi. Sans explications aucune, ils avaient terminés à la flotte, au beau milieu de l'océan, à des miles de la terre la plus proche, avec pour seule aide le compas de Jack et deux planches de bois sur lesquels deux lettres étaient accrochées.

-JE TE TUERAI !

Jack se releva d'un bond, les yeux révulsés, regardant fixement devant lui comme s'il semblait voir l'ennemi arriver. Il se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Will, retrouvant son calme en voyant l'air ahuri de ce dernier.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'il remarquait l'enveloppe grise dans la main de son compagnon. Voilà que l'autre relisait à nouveau cette fichue lettre…

-Brûle-la… souffla-t-il.

Will posa les yeux sur la lettre qu'il avait inconsciemment sorti de sa poche. Il n'avait pas envie de la relire ; pas envie de relire ces phrases déchirantes, ces révélations malsaines sur ce qu'était véritablement Elizabeth… Il avait souffert de savoir que la jeune femme ne l'avait jamais aimé, qu'elle avait profité de lui, et de Jack, dans le seul but de s'emparer du Black Pearl et de se lier à la Compagnie des Indes dans le seul but de régner sur les Mers.

Il avait été dégoûté de découvrir cette vérité, dégoûté maintenant de l'avoir touché, dégoûté maintenant de savoir que Jack l'avait touché, dégoûté de savoir qu'elle avait touché Jack… Et pour une raison obscure, cette idée le perturbait plus qu'il ne le croyait. Savoir que Jack avait posé ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid, mais savoir qu'Elizabeth s'était permis de poser ses mains sur le corps de Jack lui faisait perdre son sang froid. Il ne tournait vraiment pas rond…

-Will, Brûle-la bon sang !

La voix grave de Jack Sparrow le ramena à la réalité, et il se figea en voyant le regard empli de colère que lui lançait son compagnon. Il savait bien sûr que ce regard ne lui était pas destiné, mais cela n'empêchait pas Jack de paraître effrayant.

Will jeta un dernier regard à la lettre dans ses mains avant de la déchirer en deux et la jeter aux flammes. Il regarda alors l'autre, en face de lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il voyait Jack faire le même geste que lui, riant aux éclats pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

-T'es vraiment un cas, Jack…

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! lui répondit l'autre en lui balançant une bouteille de rhum.

Lançant un regard farouche au Capitaine Sparrow, Will but d'une traite ladite bouteille, sous le regard moqueur de son compagnon. Il avait vraiment dit qu'il ne le détestait pas ? Bizarre, il sentait qu'il allait s'en mordre les doigts…

* * *

NdZai : Alors ça vous a plu ? Probablement une suite, du moins je fais du chantage XD faut que j'ai un nombre prometteur de review XD lol je deconne ! C'est surtout à voir si j'ai le temps d'écrire le reste ! Bisous bisous !

Jack : Dis moi…

Zai : Hun ?

Jack : Tu vas me foutre avec Will ?

Zai : Euh… Qui sait

Jack et Will : …

Zai : Roh tirez pas cette tête ! Faites plutôt ce que je vous demande !

Will : REVIEWS FOR A KISS --'

Jack : Et fous nous ensemble…

Will : …


End file.
